Rusian Promise
by Warriorlass
Summary: A Reader Insert that's a RussiaXReader with a little EnglandXReader. Btw I do like England he's just not my favorite so please don't get mad at me. It does have a hint of lemon, for those of you who knows what it is.


Russian Promise

I cowered on the floor as I gazed up at my abusive boyfriend. I was utterly terrified, quivering with fear and shaking with tears. "Please! Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" I squeaked. "Get out of my fucking house you worthless bitch!" He shouted, waving around his leather belt. I didn't, hesitate to run, but felt the merciless crack of the belt as it struck my back. "Aaah!" I shrieked in pain. I fell, but quickly recovered, and booked it out of the house. I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could. It was raining outside and it was dark. After several hours I was drenched, sore from all the bruises and blood was running on various parts of my body. I leaned up against a lamppost shaking with hysteria. I couldn't go home, my parents hated me, and they had been just as abusive. Dad is a drunk and Mom does drugs. No one wanted me; no one would ever want or love me. I don't even know what love is. I thought I did, but no. I hated my life; I was a mistake that wasn't meant to be born. I had nothing to lose.

I slumped down, and pulled a pocket knife out. If ever there was a time to use this, it would be now. I prepared to stick it to my heart but it lingered in the air. "AGH!" I screamed, tossing the knife. "I can't do it!" I screamed. Putting my head in my hands and crying my heart out. My sobs racking my body, I had no idea how long I was there before I began to feel weak with fatigue from the pain and loss of blood. My body kind of laid down sprawled out. The next thing I knew I was seeing brown boots through my blurry vision. I had lost all feeling so I didn't feel his arms wrap around me and pull me into a bridal carry. I could hear him whisper something, but it was incomprehensible to your ears. I went in and out of consciousness.

I finally woke up and I was in a big bed under thick blankets. "Oh, you're awake, good. Feeling better da?" He asked.

"Uh…yes, thanks. W-where am I?"

"In my home, I'm Russia."

"Thank you Mr. Russia. I'm _ _. How long have I been out?"

"Five days."

"Really! And you've been taking care of me since then?"

He nodded.

"What you did, was the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"No, you can't mean that." He said with a small smile.

"No, I'm serious. I wouldn't lie to you, thank you for helping me. If there's anything I can do for you, please ask."

"Uh…well…" He blushed a bit, "It's kind of lonely around here so would you mind staying a bit longer?"

I smiled, "I wouldn't want to impose, but if staying here makes you happy, then yes I will stay a bit. I am eternally grateful. It's the least I can do."

He smiled, "That's very good to hear. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please, would you show me the kitchen and I can make us something."

Russia chuckled, "Don't worry about it; I already ate; besides you really shouldn't be moving too much." He handed me a bowl of hot soup. "Good thing I just made it."

I grinned and was about to take a spoonful, then I started crying.

Russia widened his eyes and moved the bowl, "Are you alright little one?"

"I-I-I just have never felt so happy! No one has ever treated me with anything but discontent. As you can tell from my bruises and cuts and scars, I've been abused all my life, from both my parents and my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh." He said in wide eyed wonder.

I had my head in my hands and started crying again. "I'm so s-sorry, I must sound so pathetic."

"No, don't think that." He said and sat on the bed and wrapping his arms around me in a crushing embrace he held me close to him. He stroked my hair and inhaled it. "Vanilla." He whispered with a chuckle.

I stopped crying as I began to calm down under the kind strong tender hands of Russia. "I will never let you get hurt ever again. I promise."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to; most people are scared of me."

"Why? You're so sweet."

"I've done things in the past that I'm not proud of."

I nodded to his explanation, "If…if you want, if you really mean to protect me…would it be okay if I stayed with you…forever?" I asked.

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry that was stupid, of course you wouldn't want to house me forever. I'm sor-,"

He hugged me fiercely. He had tears coming from his eyes now, "No one has ever wanted to do that for me. Would you really stay here forever?" He asked whispering into my neck.

I nodded.

After a couple of weeks I kept the house clean, and I spent a lot of time with him. One day he took me to one of his world meetings, and there I saw him, my ex-boyfriend. His big bushy eye brows were drawn up tight and he had a furious scowl on his face. I didn't let on to Russia who my ex-boyfriend was. The intense hateful green eyes turned away from me. After the meeting Russia told me he had to go talk to someone real fast. I nodded and was going to wait outside the door for him, then I felt hands wrap around my eyes and waist and dragged my struggling body away. He dragged me into a broom closet and locked the door. "You filthy bitch, has he slept with you?" He growled. "N-No." I whimpered. "Then I will take your innocence once and for all!"

"No! NO!" I screamed as he pinned my wrists with one hand and clocked me in the face, leaving what would swiftly become another bruise. Blood trickled out of my lips. He smirked in a vicious way. "You're going to come back to me, and you're going to be obedient about it right?"

"NO!" I screamed again, another clock to the face.

He kissed me with a wicked force that bruised my lips. He bit my lip trying to open my mouth to him, I tried but failed to keep him away and he eventually invaded my mouth.

He stripped me of my clothes and abused my body with his hands and as he finally got my pants and panties off, he readied himself, but then BANG! The door crashed open and two strong hands threw England off of me. I hurriedly got my clothes on and watched with shock that Russia had gone into berserker mode and was tearing England apart with his fists. "Russia, Russia, stop please!" He didn't listen but kept pounding into England. Everyone was stunned into silence and Germany tried to get Russia to stop, but that failed. I ran over and tried to catch Russia's hand before he hurt England again. Not that he didn't deserve it, but because I hated people getting hurt. But when I caught Russia's wrist, he unknowingly slung it against my body, knocking the wind out of me, and sending me crashing against the wall half conscious.

Russia took a moment to realize what he had done, and kicked England away and ran to me, "{Name}! {Name}!" He shouted, "I'm so sorry! Can you hear me! {Name}?"

But that's when I lost consciousness.

I woke up to the sounds of beeps and the light breathing of someone's head on the hospital bed mattress. I smiled, "Russia." But my voice was barely audible. But suddenly he jerked up, "{Name}! I'm so sorry! I got out of control; I didn't mean to hurt you." With this, tears poured down my face. I had been hurt so many times, and never have I been apologized to for it, nor told that they didn't mean it, till now. "Russia I…I love you." Russia was surprised for a moment then gave me a big warm smile, "I love you too {Name}."

A week later I was doing the dishes when two arms snaked around my body, and a deep soft voice whispered, "Hello my sunflower." "Good evening to you my love." I replied. "Russia?" I said after a moment.

"Da?"

"Why…um…why haven't you…I mean…" Then I finally took a deep breath and said, "Russia, kiss me." I said with authority.

"Kolkolkol," he laughed, then whispered, "I'll do much more than that." He kissed my neck and started sucking it, biting the soft tender skin, making a moan burst from my lips.

"Oh…Russia." I whimpered submissive to his actions.

He took me to his bed, carrying me bridal style and we stripped of our clothes and he smiled, as his big husky body laid nearly crushing my slender one. "Become one with Mother Russia da?"

I nodded, "Please."

His lustful gaze ignited with a passionate fire as he kissed me, driving himself into my body, "AAHH!" I screamed with painful pleasure. "Easy, please, I'm still…"

He nodded, "I will try to make it as less painful as possible."

I smiled, he was so sweet.

As the pain decreased I screamed for him to take me harder, faster, and deeper. I needed his love to fill the emptiness in my heart and soul. I knew he was the only one who could do that.

After our passionate love making, we cuddled for the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke up to the stroking of my hair. I grinned and place my hand on his cheek, then I realized a silver ring on it, and I gasped with delight, "You'll become truly one with Mother Russia da?" Tears bubbled up and I kissed him, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied. He kissed me.

We were married and had two adorable kids named Ivana and Kevin.


End file.
